Innocence
by Ren09
Summary: Drabbles consisting of our favorite blind avian bird boy Iggy.
1. Gentle

**BEFORE YOU READ: This takes places like a few years after they escape the school with Jeb, but before Angel is captured. **

-+-

He blinked open his eyes for moment, before realizing it was morning. The house was quiet, except for the peaceful breathing of his family members. A chill went down his spine, as he felt the morning air seep through the cracks of the window. Again, he blinked, and swung his long legs over his bed.

Carefully, he set his feet on the cold floor attempting to make as little sound as possible. He didn't share a room with anyone; it was just him in this dark place. As he stood, he skimmed his long pale fingers over the dresser to his right, finding the handle he gently pulled it open. He rummages through it for a minute before finding a shirt. Possibly white, although it really didn't matter what color, but Iggy has been known to where lighter tones to match his complexion even if he didn't know what his skin tone looked like. He bends lower, and pulls on another handle finding faded jeans in its compartment.

Sliding the jeans over his hips and his shirt over his head, he doesn't even bother in making his bed. He just saunters over to where he knows the door is located. After living in this place for several years, Iggy has learned where every part of the house is located. He could even show you the way to the basement without bumping into anything, unless one of the flock members moved a piece of furniture, then he would have trouble.

Only by taking a few steps further, his foot collides with something. It doesn't hurt; the material is too soft for that. Taking the object in his hands, he knows that they are merely his shoes. He slides them perfectly on, and ties them just as neatly. He stands erect, using his ears he detects any stirring in the house when he hears none, once again he heads to the outside.

For about every day, Iggy always got up extra early. He would just go for a stroll around the cliff side. Identifying surroundings, memorizing scents, or simply enjoying the air that tickles his skin. He liked the morning air best. The afternoon air was too stale or humid, and at night that air seemed to linger a foul taste in Iggy's mouth. But the morning, the morning air was always fresh and clean. Sometimes during a night rain, it made the air that much fresher to Iggy's sensitive nose. He would inhale deeply, and relish the scent.

But this day, no night rain came. With his gentle touch he reached towards the door knob. Turned it, and proceeded to the outside. The door creaked slightly; as it opened but Iggy quickly shut it before anyone else could hear it. The morning chill was the first thing Iggy registered to his senses. He hugged his elbows, to keep some of the warmth in, then he lifted his head. Although he was in total darkness, he could always tell when the morning sun was shining brightly. Its rays warmed his chilled skin and pierced through his darkness just slightly. He smiled at the sun's greeting.

By taking only a few paces left he began his morning walk. His hand outstretched in front of him, so he felt anything that came in his way. The first thing he touched was something firm, and hard. With crevices that ran deep and jagged, like a deep canyon. It was tree, Iggy concluded. He ran his hand all around the tall log, before his hand touched something fuzzy. He pulled back in shock, and then he walked around the tree. Again, he reached out.

Iggy stroked the fuzzy caterpillar gently with one of his fingers, before taking his thumb and forefinger to gently ease it off the bark. He let the worm crawl all over his palm turning his hand over and over as it went around it. He giggled at the touch. After a moment he reached out again for the bark. Once he felt it, he placed the little bug back onto its proper place.

He shrugged, and continued onward. Reaching out he felt for more objects that could be in his way. Something smooth as silk touched his fingertips. He edged closer, letting the thin piece slide between his fingertips. It felt moist to his touch. A leaf, he rubbed with his thumb feeling its texture. Moving just an edge more, he felt the stem, it felt strong and firm but when Iggy went to wrap his hands around it, a sharp pain went through his hand.

He yelped in pain, instantly letting go of the painful stem. Warmth dripped from his palm and fingertips. He sucked on his palm, tasting copper and something metallic. Slightly the pain eased after awhile, but it still throbbed. Using his other hand, he reached out again. Only this time a little more cautiously. First with his fingertips, he touched the leaf then skimmed his finger over the stem. But before he could prick his skin again, he felt the sharp blade's form, slightly triangular, or maybe more of a sharp cone-shape.

A thorn, he glided wary fingers upwards till he reached an even moister and silk object. He bent forward, cupping the round shape in his wary hands, so tenderly for in fear it might break. It smelled thick and heavy, of a scent Iggy couldn't recognize. His face turned into a scowl, it smelled nice but why did it have to prick his skin. He backed away from the delicate yet painful rose, not wanting to harm himself any farther.

It's been maybe minutes, before Iggy realized his feet were soaked with the morning dew. It felt nice between his toes, squishing the cool water throughout his shoes. He knelt down on knee, and skimmed his aching hand over the dew. It eased the pain, slightly and it felt nice. Soon, he was kneeling on both knees soaking his jeans at the kneecaps. But he didn't care he liked the coolness he felt on his skin.

In this hot place, his skin was rarely cool. And he always felt like he was warm, he never knew why, just that he was warm. Maybe from all the embarrassing moments whenever he ran into something or when someone pointed out his blindness, his cheeks would flush with warmth and his whole body began to sweat.

But right know Iggy wasn't concerned about being blind, he liked this coolness on his skin. Slowly he eased himself into the wet grass. His back first touched the fine dew-tipped grass blades, he recoiled from the touch. But, he continued to lower himself till his body was sprawled out, with legs and arms wide. He let the coolness seeped into his skin and all the way into his bones. Soon his clothes would be soaked, and he was sure when he got home Max would scold him, but for right now he didn't care. A slight wind stirred the tall grass around him; a blade tickled his ear producing a smirk on his face. The wind turned into a meandering breeze, which continued to blow throughout the trees and grass almost making them howl. As the grass tickled his skin and the trees sang, his eyes closed in contentment.

Something was tickling his nose; Iggy jerked his head to the left and felt the thing flutter away before descending on some other part of his body, his arm. He turned his head to the right; he could feel the thing crawling on his skin, causing goose bumps to arise on his arm. He let it crawl on the way up to his forearm, before reaching with his other hand to touch the small creature. He was just merely inches from it, before he felt it's gentle wings flutter away. Sighing, he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, removing dirt.

Wetness made him shiver slightly, but he froze when he felt the thing land on his ear. It crawled on his cheek, till he felt it flutter away again. Gradually he held his palm flat out, waiting patiently to see if it would land on his hand. After a few tense moments, a crawling feeling tickled his hand. Smirking on the inside, but frozen on the outside, he felt the creature flap it's wing slowly. Not even a breeze came from that one flap, it couldn't, and this thing was much too small.

He used his other hand reaching so gently towards this strange creature. When he felt the creature flap its wings again, Iggy place two finger tips on it's wings. They felt like paper, wet paper. However, this creature did not move, it seemed to be holding its wings horizontal for this blind boy. Iggy gentle stroked the wings twice, before letting his hand fall back to his side.

It was butterfly, a beautiful butterfly. Iggy guessed, he's never heard of an ugly butterfly. He remembers Angel telling him all about them. They were such small creatures, yet they had such beautiful large wings. Angel explained butterfly wings were not like theirs, not made of feathers. But it felt like paper, and was just as fragile. She even explained their colors, but Iggy wasn't really interested in their colors since he couldn't see. But he remembers her telling him that some were black with yellow or orange rain drop-shaped designs on their half heart-like wings. Others could be a sparkling blue, but Iggy thought she made that up since his eyes were blue.

But the one in Iggy palm, he imagined that this one was blue, blue and sparkling in the sun. The butterfly flapped its wings once again, before fluttering off. Smiling to himself, he stood and brushed his pants off. With his hands in his pockets, he strode home. His face beaming, when he walked through the door, the house was still silent.

Slipping of his shoes, he tip-toed to his room. Removed his wet clothes and replaced them with dryer ones. He threw his wet clothes in a hamper across the room. When he walked into the kitchen, he heard a pair of soft footsteps gently hit the floor. They were none other than Angel's, the only one other than Fang's who had the quietest footsteps of the flock.

"Morning, Iggy" she said sweetly. "Morning" She was smiling at him, seeing Iggy's morning walk in his mind. Only she knew of them, Iggy feared that the others would forbid him to continue these morning strolls. In their own fear, that Iggy being blind could get hurt or lost. But Iggy was smart, he didn't just walk around blindly. He used every sense he had to navigate successfully.

She yawned, "What's for breakfast"?

Iggy thought a moment before smiling, "Blue-berry pancakes".

-+-

**Review please! And if anything didn't make since, just PM me or something. It was kind of corny, I know but I wanted to write this since so few writers writes about him involving him being blind. Sides, I thought this was cute. **


	2. First Flight

They left him. They went on without him, leaving him behind. Iggy was furious, if they could of waited just a few more seconds he would have been ready to go, but he wasn't. He had to tie his shoes, which wasn't easy. He missed the knot, twice. By the time he was finished and came racing out the door, all Iggy heard were quiet fluttering flaps.

The flock's flutter of wing's echoed in the distance, but they were fading with each passing second. Crossing his arms over his chest, he let out a big huff. Now what was he going to do? Him and the flock were supposed to go on their first flight around the area. Of course, they've flown at the school for training but this was real flying. Flying without the worry you're going to get shocked for each mistake you made. Flying without the constant concern that you might be thrown to the Eraser's grasp if the white coat finds you redundant.

But, no.

How could Iggy learn without the flock there to guide him? He couldn't see, they were supposed to be his eyes. Maybe, they'll realize they have forgotten him and turn around. So he tapped his fingers on his arm, just waiting for any sign of their return. Slowly, Iggy's face fell. It dawned on them that they weren't coming back.. _Fine, _he thought, _I'll just, I'll just…_, and he stomped off before finishing the thought.

He didn't know where he was going, but it was anywhere but here. After awhile his shoulders relaxed to they slumped. _How could they forget?_ His head bowed, to the train of thought. A wary grin spread across his face, he was blind, and of course they would forget. Besides it would be no fun, if he was there they would be too busy concentrating on him rather than the joy of flying.

He sighed, knowing it wasn't true. But sometimes that's how he felt. Something cold dripped on his cheek. It felt moist and cool against his skin. Soon more droplets drizzled on his cheek coating it with coolness. Remembering not too long ago his love for that gentle coolness of the morning dew. Iggy blinked, with his head tilted to the sky, rain fell into his eyes. Blinking them away, he closed his them. Letting the rain wash away all of his anger and doubts, he spread his arms wide easing his wings out just a bit. It felt nice. His fingers spread wide, palm's open.

After a moment, Iggy resumed his position and continued walking. He didn't need the flock to navigate for him, he'll teach himself. His wings were fully extended to full length, his feathers brushing against nearby trees and underbrush.

Soon the rain settled into a gently drizzle, ever so second Iggy would feel a drop till they ceased all together. He sighed; with the rain gone he felt his troubles come rushing back. The trouble of how to get safety in the air without further hurting himself; physically and emotionally.

With his wings lightly touching the forest he determined two things.

Too narrow and too tight, there was no way Iggy could fly through this. He took a step back running his slender fingers along the trees; his fingers gliding among thin leaves, till his hands reached out and he felt them no more. Extending his wings, he brushed them among the area. It was as if the forest came to a complete stop.

Kneeling down on one knee, he spread his hands wide feeling along the ground. High grass tickled his arms and he tried to hold back a giggle. Letting the thin blades slid through his fingers, he concluded he was in some field.

Maybe a meadow.

He walked deeper in the area of tall grass. The wind ruffling the place tickling his body, as it stroked his cool skin. Once more the air smelled heavenly, different from the air he was used in the morning though. The air was heavy with the smell of spices, something mild that made Iggy's noise wrinkle.

It was an okay smell, but something he wouldn't favor over the morning air.

Once he was satisfied with distancing himself from the forest, he let his wings fully extend once more. Letting the sun rays hit upon them, warming them a bit. His wings flapped once drying them from the recent rain storm, before he took a slow step backwards.

He spread his legs apart, planting himself firmly on the ground. Something was sloshing beneath his feet, making a suctioning sound with each step he made.

Mud.

He could already the feel the dirty mush sink to his shoes. But as of now, that wasn't his concern. Getting into the air was top priority. It was becoming a deep need to prove that he could into the air without any mistakes, although blind he could still do things on his own.

Then, he ran. Ignoring the mud that seemed so determine to keep him fixed in the ground, sinking him into the dirty muck.

He ran as fast he could, pushing his long legs faster. He could feel the long grass blades whip around him, hitting his skin. The wind was beginning to catch beneath his wings, as he prepared for lift off. Just as he was about to jump into the air, his foot caught.

Pain lanced up his legs, and something warm was dripping from his knee cap. He stumbled, his foot catching on a stone or some firm object causing him to trip. He rolled twice, his wings tangling in the waving blades of grass, and his body became covered in muck, before he came to a complete to stop.

He laid there for minute before trying to catch his breath and not let he humiliation sink in. His hair was full of bits of grass and dirt. He shook his head, letting the debris softly fall from his pale hair. When he wiped his brow, dirt smeared across it, however he could careless to how dirty he was. The pain emanating from his knees could not be overlooked. Grasping his knee, he tried easing the pain and not let the tears come, by applying pressure to his gushing kneecap.

Warmth seeped through his fingertips and dripped down his leg, staining his jeans. He hissed through his teeth as the pain came again and again.

After a moment, he eased himself up, putting all his weight on the other leg. With nothing to lean against, Iggy tried to keep himself from falling over, maintaining his balance.

His jeans were torn at the kneecap while pain still throbbed with each agonizing minute, just reminding him of his liability. If he wasn't blind he would have seen that damn rock or whatever it was.

Iggy swore, ashamed of himself for not thinking of it sooner. He should of considered that there might be some other objective in his way.

Once more, he stood walking away from the meadow and returning back to the forest.

-+-

Iggy was back home, and still the others were nowhere to be heard. He strained his ears for Angel's giggling, the smell of Gassy's farts, the jibber-jabbering of Nudge's motor mouth, Max balking orders or Fang ever silent beating his wings.

But neither a sound nor smell was uttered from his flock members. He was all alone.

Sighing, he continued searching for a better place to take off. His nose picked up a thick musty scent coming from the west. It was different from the meadow's scent, thick and spicy. It smelled of limestone and salt. His instinct told him to follow his noise.

After walking west for about ten minutes, the smell only got thicker. Coating the air thickly, making it hard for Iggy to breathe. The wind here picked up, a slight draft smacked his clothes against his skin and small grains of sand pelted his face.

It stung, and he held up his arms up to shield himself from the annoying dirt. Holding one of his hands out in front of him he felt a firm, hard object.

A rock.

His hands trailed upwards and that when he realized he was in the canyon. Recalling that Max said that their home was on cliffside, when he asked what it looked like outside. Iggy concluded that he was somewhere similar to it and not far off from the house.

The ground was covered with fine grains of dirt, his hands fluttered over the dirt before he dipped his index finger into it. Taking a whiff, he realized where the smell was coming from. Standing once more, he let his wings out. Using his other tool for touch.

His wings brushed along nothing which was meaningless. A few paces forward and there could be some object that he could catch his foot and trip on. The pain came back to him as he recalled the memory.

Walking further on, he heard a faint gushing sound. Sounding almost like rushing water, he took one more step when he his foot touched empty air. He almost stumbled over the edge but his wings caught him.

Placing a foot back on solid ground, he keened his ear to the water. Far below it was flowing, smacking against rock walls and wet stones. Salt instantly stung his nose.

This was perfect. Open air, no objects that could get in his way. Of course, he would have to make sure he doesn't meet his watery end below. He took fifteen paces back, when thought he was back far enough he ran.

His one leg groaned in agony, as he pushed on it with all his might. But Iggy ignored it this time, he wasn't going to fall. When he felt the ground leave him, he let his wings snap open. A gust of wind catching them like a sail, he was slowly descending, but another blast of air caught under his wings and he began flapping.

Another push of his wings and he could feel wind all around him thrusting him into the sky. He ascended quickly, not wanting to run into the rock wall on other side, he was unsure how narrow this canyon really was. Soon the the salty air left him, the breezes calmer as he coasted with them.

Then, a big smile etched on his face. He did it. He actually did it, all on his own. He began doing back flips and turns and twists, forgetting the fact that he was blind and letting the joys of flying take him under. He was so high up, that the only thing he could hear was the sound of his laughter of joy.

The pain in his leg was nothing compared to the happiness he was feeling now. A fainting throb echoing the back of his mind, as he flapped once more,

Soon he felt something moist coat his cheek, he giggled. The only thing he had to fear into running into was a cloud. Like that could stop Iggy from flying.

After awhile, he was just coasting when heard the familiar voice of his family members.

"Glad you could make it", he heard Angel mutter. Iggy could hear the smile in her voice, knowing that on his first flight was accomplished all on his own.


	3. Bombs Away and Close Calls

Like a skilled craftsmanship, his hands swiftly maneuvered over the tools. Connecting wires into slots, soldering the copper ends, with the smell like marshmallows polluting the air.

"What's the next wire look like", already he was taking the wire from Gasman's hands. "Uh, red". Nodding, he molded the wire next to the battery. He could feel the heat licking at his slender fingers but he was barely aware of it.

"Iggy"? Gassy's voice trembling.

His hands froze, still on the wire. "Do you think Max will be okay with this"? He only shrugged, whether Max was okay or not with it. He had to prove to her, to everyone that he wasn't useless. That he wasn't…nothing.

He went back to work, pinning the wire in the correct spot.

"Next wire".

-+-

A hand went over his creation. Checking any minor details that he might have forgotten, each wire soldered in their proper place. He could feel the cool, smooth metal beneath his fingertips. Each wire smooth, and the small battery firm and heavy. It had some crusted gunk on it only because it was old.

"So now what"? Gassy's peered over the device. Confusion and questions running through his mind, it looked quite small to cause any serious damage.

With a wire between his fingertips, he asked, "this color"? At first Gassy didn't register the question, then understanding crossed his features. "Red".

"And this one".

"Blue".

There were only three wires used on this. Meant to act as a dummy, a test. He really didn't expect it to go off without a hitch. For now, he just he wanted to make sure he can do it. Later, his bombs would get big with sound and sight.

"And this one", he silently prayed that is was the correct one.

"Yellow".

"Yellow"? Oh, no. Wrong, wrong. Already he screwed up, already…Gassy's was giggling. He narrowed his eyes at the small boy where he thought he was.

"What"?

"Relax, Iggy. I'm just kidding. It's blue". He relaxed his shoulders slumping. "That's not funny, Gassy". Gassy only continued to laugh, "but you should of seen your face-". Gassy stopped laughing.

Looking at him coolly, Iggy slammed the device down on the table. A few screws came undone. He got up, "wait, wait, Iggy. I didn't mean".

The blind avian boy ignored him walking away. Gassy was calling after him, but he didn't want to hear any more feeble apologizes. If he had choice he wished he could go deaf instead.

Always with the blind jokes. Yeah, he got them, they were real funny. It's all one big joke on the blink guy. Let's just keep throwing at him, he doesn't feel anything. He doesn't hurt, doesn't cry, he just takes it. And laughs with us.

He kicked up dirt, stones went flying everywhere. He picked up one, feeling its smoothness, it's hardness. Wishing his heart could be that hard, so it wouldn't hurt so badly.

With a flick of the wrist, he tossed the stone away tossing away his thoughts.

-+-

Repeatedly he tried to apologize, Gassy was real sorry. Smiling he waved the boy off, "relax, Gasman. We're cool". Gassy relaxed a little, and went back to working on his creation. They had to start from scratch. Re-applying the wires with more solder, and with another battery just in case.

His hands skimmed the table, looking for a tool. "Here" Gassy offered the screwdriver. He took it, tightening the nails as tight as they would go. "Cord".

Gassy looked around, "um, there's no cord".

"I'll get it". He sighed pushing away from the table. The T.V. was on for once, Fang clicking through the channels. His feet propped upon a foot rest.

He stumbled into it, removing Fang's feet from the foot rest. "Watch it", Fang scowled. Then, mentally kicked himself, realizing what he just said.

The blind boy growled, "Who the HELL move the furniture"? Fang rolled his eyes, "I did, Ig" Fang had no one to blame but himself, before he could say sorry. Iggy was already making his way to the closet.

He came back with a long cord in hand, Fang raised an eyebrow. He moved the foot rest out of Iggy's path, but he was running his fingers over the cord. Carefully, he went around where the foot rest used to be and ran into its new position.

He swore, "FANG"! Fang threw the remote down and walked out of the room.

-+-

"Wires"?

"Check".

"Battery"?

Check".

"Two Batteries and a few paper clips"?

"Check-check", Gassy ran his eyes over the list, although he couldn't read behind a third grade level.

"Let's put this to good use".

Gassy nodded, "but where"?

"I have an idea".

-+-

Fang and Max were on opposite ends of the couch. Fang's feet resting on the foot rest, once again, Max's feet curled up on the couch. They were watching something on animal planet.

Every so often, Fang would caste her glance; she was transfixed to the screen. He edged closer ever silent, that Max did not notice.

Then, he saw every muscle tense in Max's body. Great, now he's busted. Guess she would find out sooner or later. "Do you hear that"? She whispered.

Fang cocked his head to the side, "hear what"?

"That noise"?

"No".

"Shh, mute the T.V." Although everything was silent Fang couldn't hear anything. "You're making this up".

"Now I'm not" Max scowled for being a called kidder. "Listen".

"Max your loosing it". Fang edged just a little bit closer. "Fang"?

He raised an eyebrow, "yes".

"I think it's coming from over their" Her eyes were on Fang's feet. He followed her gaze, he smirked. "Max my feet aren't making any noise-".

Her eyes got big, "Fang! Move!"

KA-BOOM

Before he had time to react, Max rolled him away. Her body on top of his, her thighs on either side of his waist, both of their faces was flushed.

They looked towards the foot rest that now had a giant hole in the middle spilling cotton.

Iggy and Gassy's face peered from the kitchen door way, they roared with laughter.

"Cool it worked".

"Knew it would", Iggy smirked to himself.

"IGGY"! Max cried. Iggy ran before he could get the beating of his life.

"Let's go make more" Gassy ran alongside with him, "that was the coolest thing ever".

"Sounded great, yeah let's make so more. Just in case there's a Max attack".

The two pyromaniacs ran in search of supplies.


	4. Kitty

**I just had to write this, it's hilarious. And yes, this is from experience it actually happened to me.**

**-+-**

"Please"! Angel was begging him, "please, Iggy can we keep him". She was holding an orange kitten above her head, it meowed softly. The little thing was just wandering around the house, and when Angel heard a faint 'mew' sound she just had to investigate.

Iggy looked at her sideways, as if she was crazy. Why is she asking me this? With butterfly fingers, he touched the kitten's light fur. It felt nice, underneath his fingertips. Very soft, like silk. His hands drifted from the kittens back to its head. The kitten's back arched under his touch, and he grinned.

"Ange, you know it's not up to me to make a decision like that". Angel pretended to cry, choking on tears that didn't fall from her eyes. "But, Iggy I found it just wandering all alone. We can't just abandon him or…her". She peered under the kitten's belly, holding it higher to discover it's gender.

"Whether it's alone or not, Ange you should talk to Max about it". She wasn't listening; the kitten was in her arms purring happily. "But, Iggy it's so happy here. Listen to it purr". And he did, it was like a hum of a quiet motor to his ears. He knelt down on one knee, one finger scratching underneath the kitten's chin.

He sighed, "all right, you can keep it". Angel shrieked with delight, "Oh thank you, Iggy". Her little arms went around his neck, squishing the kitty in her arms. It squeaked in discomfort. "But, it's an outside cat okay"? She nodded into his neck, "okay, this so great. Thank you Iggy, thank you so much".

She pulled away from Iggy and held the kitty up high, "hmm, I'm going to call you…Iggy. How about that Lil Iggy". Iggy groaned in annoyance, "Why are you naming it after me"?

"Cause it kind looks like you with its long legs and sandy fur. And, and you said yes to keeping him". She hugged the kitty close to her; a low growl erupted from the kitten's throat. "But, I didn't say yes to naming it after me". Angel wasn't listening; she held the kitty at bay.

"Was wrong Lil Iggy, hungry? Are you hungry Lil Iggy?"? Angel was making baby noises and faces at the kitty. Iggy groaned, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Wait! Don't go! Make something for Lil Iggy". He rolled his eyes, "do I have to"?

"Yes, you don't want him starving"?

"I guess not" he muttered under his breath. Both bird kids entered the house, with Angel rocking the kitty back and forth singing, "meow, meow, chicken liver please deliver, la-la-la meow meow…"

Iggy was rummaging through the cupboards, now what do kitties eat?

"Fish", Angel supplied for him. He nodded to himself, "we don't have any".

"How about milk"? Iggy chuckled, "when was the last time we had milk in this house"? Angel huffed, with the kitten in the crook of her arm, she bounded for the fridge. Digging through multiples tubs and cartons till she found the milk way in the back.

"Here's some", she said happily.

"Do you know how old that is", Iggy leaned against the counter, arms crossed. Angel shrugged, "no, but kitties love milk". Easing himself off the counter he whirled around. Reaching into the cupboards, his hands fluttering over dishes and pots till they settled upon a bowl, he grabbed it. Angel offered him the milk the carton brushing his knuckles, but before he poured it he took a whiff from the milk carton.

A scowl arose on his face, "oh god it's worse than Gassy".

"What's worse than Gassy"? Max walked in, holding a basket of laundry. Instantly, Angel hid the kitty behind her. "umm, the milk," Iggy grinned.

Max sighed, "I told you guys to get rid that months ago".

Iggy offered her a shrug, "do we ever listen"?

Max narrowed her eyes, "no".

"Meow".

Her eyes got wide almost dropping the laundry basket, "What was that"?

Angel looked around, "what was what"? She smiled innocently.

There was silence, Max looked from Iggy to Angel. "I know I heard _something"._

"We didn't hear anything-".

"Meow".

"There it goes again", Max set the laundry on the floor.

"Max, you're losing it. Go for a fly or something," Iggy came beside Angel, acting as a double shield for her kitty. If Max found out that he let Angel keep that thing, then he could say goodbye to his sorry ass.

In Angel's arm, the kitty was struggling to get out of her arm. Pushing its little paws onto her limb, claws were digging into her skin. Angel cringed.

Alarm spread cross Max's features when she saw the look of pain flash upon Angel's face. "Angel, what's wrong"?

"Nothing", she squeaked.

"Meeeeeow".

"What the-"Max began, but the kitty already landed on the floor. Iggy heard its soft paws hit the floor. Mentally he cringed, waiting for Max to yell or scream. Instead, she stared at the little creature. "What is that"?

"A kitty", Angel scooped the kitty up into her arms. "A kitty"? Some of Max's icy tone entered her words. Angel nodded, "oh Max don't worry. I'll take care of him, honest and, and Iggy said I could keep him".

"Did he now"? Her eyes were like lasers on him. Iggy could practically feel two holes boring into his skull. "So we can keep him right"? Max was still glaring at Iggy; he offered her a sheepish grin.

"Fine, but you're responsible for it Angel".

Angel bounded up and down excitedly. Iggy let his shoulders slump slightly. Once more, Max picked up her basket of laundry. "Iggy, I'll talk to you later". Iggy once more tensed, his back erect.

He heard her heavy, angry footsteps pound away into the laundry room. "See, nothing to worry about".

"For you, at least".

"I wasn't talking to you Iggy; I was talking to Lil Iggy".

He rolled eyes, "oh right, I forgot".

While Iggy poured the milk into the bowl, Angel was talking to the kitty in a baby tone. "…and I'll take care of you, and hold you, and love you forever and ever Lil Iggy".

Iggy sighed, placing the bowl on the floor. Immediately the kitten jumped from Angel's arms to the floor, lapping up the milk. Angel knelt beside the kitty, stroking it as it drank. "See, Ig. I told you kitties love milk".

Iggy was putting the milk away, "are you talking to me or the cat"?

"You, silly".

"Oh".

Again, Iggy leaned against the counter listening to the little kitten's tongue lap the water like little raindrops landing in a puddle.

Then, the kitty tensed. "Uh? What's wrong kitty"? Its body was heaving; coughing like it had a hair ball or something. "I think it's sick, Iggy".

He only rolled his eyes, _just great. Why don't I strap it to a bomb and get it over with"?_

"That's not funny, Iggy".

Milk and other contents spilled back into the kitty's bowl, "eww, that's so gross".

"Guess it was the milk", Iggy muttered. The kitten coughed a few more chunks of milk, before giving up on the liquid. "C'mon, kitty lets go get you something else".

"Hey, what about the mess? Max said you were responsible"! Angel kept walking away, singing the Meow Mix song.

Iggy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Guess, _he_ was responsible.

-+-

"This is so wrong", Iggy held a stinking baggie full of cat poop at bay, one hand plugging his nose. He went outside to discard it, "how can something so small, poop so much"? God, the smell was thick.

He was happy to get rid of the thing.

When he walked inside, he could hear the T.V. on and Angel playing with kitten. "Patty cake, patty cake bakers man…"

"Ange, I doubt the cat likes that".

She only glared at him, "Well, Lil Iggy likes it. Isn't that right? You love all my songs, yes you do, yes you do". Iggy walked away before he could hear anymore.

"What does Iggy like"? Gassy walked through the room, when his eyes spotted the kitty. "Oh wow! A kitty, can I hold it"?

"Sure", Gassy took the kitty petting it. The kitten purred loudly. "Iggy likes the patty cake song and milk. Oh, you should see how much he poops".

Gassy raised an eyebrow, "What? Why does Iggy poop so much and why do you know that"? Angel gave her brother a 'duh' look, "because, I have to clean it up".

"Dude, that's gross. Use the toilet", Gassy yelled.

Iggy slammed his fist down, "it's not me, you idiot" He pointed at the kitten, "it's the cat, Angel named it after me". Gassy snorted, "Why"?

He rolled his eyes, "how the hell should know"?

"Language" Max casually said, as she passed by with another load of laundry.

Angel took the kitty from Gassy showing him its face, "doesn't it look like him". Her brother looked at her sideways, "kind of". Then, he smirked, "Lil Iggy makes a Lil poo poo".

Iggy covered his ears, "change the name, Angel"!

"NO"! She crossed her arms, "I like that name". He left the room, while Gassy and Angel continued to make ridiculous baby noises.

-+-

He was fiddling with a wire when he heard a knock at the door, "hey Lil Iggy". Iggy tried to ignore Nudge, working faster into his bomb. "You need to go clean, your Lil poo for Lil Iggy". Again, he tried to ignore her.

"C'mon Iggy, you have to take care of Lil Iggy or he'll get sick. And we don't want Lil Iggy getting sick. He's just sooo cute; you should totally play with him".

He grunted, he already did. It wasn't that great of an experience. His feet were dangling from the bed as he was listening to music, when he felt the kitty brushing against his swinging feet. It kept jumping, hitting at the wrong places. It's paw missing completely

He made is foot move around little bit, till he felt two pair of claws into his skin. He screamed, and the cat let go.

No, he didn't want to repeat _that _again.

Nudge was nudging his shoulder, "c'mon you and Lil Iggy need to take care of each other. He really loves you; I saw him that one morning, he was sleeping on your chest waiting for you to wake up. It was soo cute".

Iggy narrowed his eyes. _Yeah, I remember that morning too._ He heard the door creak home, knowing Nudge was there. How couldn't he, she had the loudest footsteps out of anyone. Too bad, she didn't stay around to watch the show. The minute, Nudge left, Iggy blinked his eyes open feeling a little weight on his chest.

He grinned, "hey". But the greeting was cut short, the little thing moved in a stealthy fashion, crawling up Iggy's chest till it's pounced on his face. "Ahh" he yelled as the kitty jumped at his head, he buried his face into the covers till then kitten gave up and ran off.

Now he regretted ever keeping the thing.

It was like Lil Iggy and big Iggy were against each other. "C'mon Iggy, it's been meowing your name all day". He rolled his eyes, he doubted that.

"IIIIggggy", Nudge whined. He slammed his hand against the table, "ALL RIGHT! I'll take care of it". He bounded for the door, in search for Lil Iggy.

-+-

"Hey Lil Iggy". Iggy groaned, "not you too Fang".

Fang shrugged, "what? It is kind of cute".

Iggy scoffed, "Yeah right.

"Iggy look at the mess you made" Angel scolded at the kitty like she wasn't really scolding it. She hugged it tight, Fang smirked. "gonna clean that up"?

Iggy shot him the bird.

"Iggy" Max scolded, holding another basket of laundry in her hand, and then she paused. "Who made this mess"?

"Iggy" both Fang and Angel said in unison. They exchanged a glance and smirked at one another.

Max put her hands on her hips, balancing the basket on her hip, "Iggy, how could you"?

"Me? But, No, it was the-".

"Just clean up okay? And can you do the dishes; the sink is getting kind of full". He heard her footsteps retreat. Iggy paced towards the sink, his chest heaving. Already he was searching for the soap, feeling the luke-warm water pour over his hands. He scrubbed vigorously.

_That cat has got to go, go somewhere. Maybe I'll throw it over the cliff. Or drop it while I'm flying. Oops it must have slipped through my fingers. _He was washing the dishes faster and faster, _sorry Ange. I haven't seen Lil Iggy. Don't know what's happened to him, maybe he's ran of-_

"Meow".

Iggy jumped, slowly he turned around. He could hear the little kitten purring loudly. It's tail swooshing back and forth upon the floor. The voices of Fang and Angel could not be heard.

"What do you want"? The kitten only meowed in reply.

"I'm busy", he turned around scrubbing the dish harder. With each dish cleaned and washed, Iggy began to get nervous. He could still hear the cat from behind him purring loudly. When he finished with the last dish, he quickly dried them off and put them away.

Drying his hands off, he whistled to his room. His hand was just on the doorknob, when he heard the purring once more from behind. It was closer; he veered to the right heading for the outside door.

As soon as he opened the door, he unfurled is wings, the kitten's little paws hitting the floor from behind. He flapped his wings once, and then jumped springing into the air. He was not twelve feet off the ground when he felt two stabs of pain shoot up his leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"!

The kitten jumped on his leg, going for a ride. Its little claws digging into his skin.

"What's wrong"? Angel was out there in a minute, and then she was giggling. Iggy landed on the ground, trying to shake the little demon off, "get it off, get it off".

Angel only continued to giggle, "aww, look he's playing with you".

"No he's not, he's playing uh? Well, ha I'm just flippin bleeding"? Iggy let out a hysterical laugh. Angel came forth, unhooking the cats claws from Iggy's leg. "Are you okay?.

Iggy was panting heavily, "I think so".

"Not you". Of course, not me. Why would I think it would be me? I mean the cat can obviously understands human speech? Angel rolled her eyes, "you're a jerk, Iggy". She stalked off.

Iggy called after her, "do you mean me or your cat"?

She didn't even look back nor reply.

-+-

The second time it happen, Iggy was standing in the kitchen flipping pancakes. "hmm, those smell good" Gassy's noise in the air, taking in the scent. "There're almost done, Gaz". He turned back to the pancakes, letting them sit for a minute longer.

"You make the best, Ig. You should like be a chef or something cause, you're just an amazing cook". Iggy smiled to himself, of course he was. Wasn't he always?

"You are amazing; you can climb trees and hide in amazing places". Angel was really into that cat, but Iggy wasn't going to let it get to him today.

"Smells good, Ig. Almost done"? Max called from the table, she was stirring her toast into some eggs that Iggy made previously. "Yeah, in a minute". With one more flip, he slid them onto a plate. He took it to the table, setting it in the center.

Everyone took a whiff and sighed.

Fang was pouring drinks for everyone, even Lil Iggy. Who now sat at the table. Iggy gathered the maple syrup from the counter, carrying it over to the table.

Lil Iggy hopped off of Angel's lap and onto the table. Licking the pancakes top with its little tongue. As everyone sat and ate, they all commented how great it tasted.

"This is the best, Iggy". Gazzy said between bites.

"Hmm, so good" Nudge's mouth was so full that it hard to make out the words.

"It's good, Ig" Fang commented.

"You should make this more often", Max said as she stuffed another bite into her mouth.

"Very good, here some more for you too Lil Iggy", Angel shoved a piece next to the kitten's face.

"Thanks" Iggy smiled sheepishly.

After they were done eating everyone was full and tired. Iggy clean up once again, gathering plates and dishes when he heard a familiar purring behind him.

He pretended not to hear it as he took another plate to the sink. The noise followed him back and forth, back and forth as he carried each dish from the table to the sink till Iggy came to a stop at the sink.

Nothing. Nothing happened. No terrible pain shot up his leg, nothing.

He turned the water on, then went searching for the soap. He added little squirts to the sponge, rinsing the dish off.

In the back of his leg, the kitten once more dived for his skin. Its sharp daggers of claws digging into his jeans and penetrating his skin. "Ahhh! What is wrong with you"? Water splattered everywhere, onto Iggy's shirt, his arms and his face. He spitted some water back out.

No one came to Iggy's rescue, he sighed. Plucking one by one the kitten claws from his jeans, "you're crazy, you know that"? Iggy said a little more softly.

The kitten only meowed, like it was question. Once, each claw was removed the kitten scurried away to who knows where. Iggy smirked to himself; he never realized that cat's hate birds. And he was a bird, well half bird.

It sure as hell didn't make since to attack him and only him. The next time that little devil came around, Iggy would be ready. And when he was, the cat would be outside…forever.

-+-

**I have like a ton of a hilarious cat moments with my cats, so I just wanted to share with you some. Yes, this happened to me. The damn cat jumped on my leg…twice. FOR NO FRIGGIN REASON. That cat is now gone, guess I won in the end. In your face, princess (that's the name of the cat) **

**LOL**


	5. Cooking is not for Everyone

**I had to write an Iggy drabble, I miss him. Taking a little break from my other stories…hehe**

**-+-**

Iggy was stirring the several contents in sauce pan with a large wooden spoon. The burner was on low and he could already smell the spices hitting his noses. It stung making his eyes water, tears fell down his cheeks. He tried to ignore them as he made his spaghetti surprise.

Slow lazy footsteps skidded along floor, nearing to the kitchen threshold. Gassy walked in whistling softly, when he paused witnessing Iggy's tears. "Ig? Dude, are you crying"? The blind avian bird did not even flinch. He knew who it was from several meters away. "No", he continued stirring, then brought spoon to his lips.

"Yeah, you are. There're falling down your face".

Iggy made a face, it wasn't quite right. He ruffled through the cabinets, his hands fluttering over the doors till he found the one on the left. His hand reached high where he knew that salt and paprika resided. He shook the shakers into the pot five times before putting them back in their rightful places.

"It's the spices, Gassy. They make your eyes water". Gassy gave him a sidelong glance, "really, let me see". Without waiting for consent, Gassy bounded forward to the pot. Putting his face over the large pot, after a moment his eye began to sting. "Ow, your right, dang". Tears were streaming down his face, and his nose hurt.

"You're so weird", Iggy sighed exasperated. Gassy pulled away, his hands drumming on the corner. While Iggy stirred, he asked, "what do you need anyway"?

"Well, have ya seen that contraption we were making, big bro 1000". Iggy stopped stirring, "you lost it"! He glared at where he thought Gassy should be, his eyes not meeting the little blond.

The small boy shrunk back from those scorching blue eyes, "well, yeah. I mean no". His eyes darted around frantically, "I just misplaced it".

"So you lost it"?

The contents in the pan were beginning to bubble.

"Yeah, I guess so ", Gassy's with his head bowed and shoulders slump, "I just thought that you have the best ears and you would know where to find it".

"Why would I be able to find it…unless it's on".

"Heh", Gassy forced a fake laugh.

"It's on"? Iggy yelled exasperated.

"Maybe".

"Gassy", he groaned.

Something popped from behind him, hitting Iggy's arm. Just then, Max came in holding a basket full of laundry, "what's on"? She raised an eyebrow in questioning,

"Nothing", both Gassy and Iggy said quickly in unison.

Max looked from one pyro bird boy the next, " hmm". She turned on her heels and left the boys when a familiar explosion came from behind her.

"AHHHH"! Both boys yelled together. Max instantly dropped the basket, rushing back to the kitchen. Her eyes got big, "my kitchen"!

The entire kitchen was charred and covered in sauce. Iggy was covered head to toe with red as well as Gassy. They both looked at each other for minute, before manically laughing.

"Found the bomb", Gassy chuckled. Iggy was licking his fingers, "and the sauce is done. Hmm, just right".

"You idiots"! Max charged her fists ready to beat the snot of them. One step into the greasy, saucy room led to her downfall, literally. She slipped and fell on her back. Her hair and back covered in it. She groaned in annoyance, "what are you guy-", Nudge gasped looking from a lumpy Max to the red boys. She started giggling; she stopped when Max sent her glare.

"Fang, come here quick", Nudge called. Humiliation settled over Max, her eyes got wide as she saw the dark figure step through the door. He looked at her for a moment, before his lips cracked into a grin; He reached one finger and dipped it into the sauce that was on her cheek.

Putting it into his mouth, he said, "hmm, good". Cold fury rippled through Max, "I'm going to kill you guys"! She whirled and charged towards Iggy and Gassy only to fall once more.

-+-

The boys spent weeks cleaning up their red mess. Scrubbing the corners, cabinets, and everything that wasn't white yet. Max watched over them with her arms crossed like a warden, all she needed now was gun to complete the picture.

"I didn't even do anything", Iggy grumbled as he swept the towel over the stove. "Sorry" and Gassy sounded truly sincere.

When it was cleaned adequately enough Max let them take a break, she sighed. She felt like she was too hard, so she tried to make up for it. "You guys can stop. I don't think this is going to get any cleaner". Both boys grinned throwing their towels down.

Iggy walked out towards the couch collapsing upon it accurately. "I don't want to ever get up". Gassy flopped down next to him, "…at least, till we make the next bomb".

"Yeah, till the next bomb". Max smiled at her little pyros while they rested. She dared to make something using the oven and utensils. She took a deep breath and began.

-+-

A burning scent hit Iggy's nose hard with his eyes closed he spoke. "Gaz"?

"Yeah".

"Did ya…make any more explosives"?

He scoffed, "like I had the time". But Iggy knew better, Gassy could make a bomb out of anything. "No", he added for Iggy's demeanor.

"Then…what smells"?

The smell was getting stronger and the smoke detector went off wildly. Angel and Nudge were drawing when the thing went off; they thought for sure that their pyros used something out of that thing. And it was no longer working.

"You guys" Angel sighed.

"What did you two do now? I mean c'mon Max just un-grounded you and you do this. What's wrong with you"? Nudge scolded.

"It's not us, honest", Gassy's blue shining brightly.

"I'll tell you who it is", Iggy lifted his head taking another sniff. Smoke was spilling from the kitchen; the flock gathered around the door to see what was going on.

Fang walked causally from his room, "what stinks"?

Gaz smirked, "Max".

He raised a thick black eyebrow, the kitchen revealed a frantic Max working around the clock, she was busy stirring stuff into a bowl, then she was dashing to the microwave were liquid was overflowing inside

"MAX"! Iggy cried, "What are you doing"? She offered him a sheepish smile, "making treats". He sighed, "Well your doing it wrong".

H e stepped forward, first turning the stove down to 200 degrees Fahrenheit rather than 500 degrees Fahrenheit. His hands skimmed over the corner when his hands hit something crunching and hard. It smelted burnt. He picked up one of the black squares, "What is this"?

"Toast" Max crossed her arms, she stuck out her chin. Iggy let it fall to the floor, "sounds more like a rock" Gassy chuckled. Max shot him a glare; he ducked away from the kitchen. While Iggy shook his head, his hands once more skimmed over the counters finding several more square objects.

"And these"?

"More toast".

"What happened Max? Can't you use a toaster"?

"No", she balled her fists, "you guys messed with its and the stupid thing wouldn't go down. So I blame you". Typical woman, Iggy thought. "Max we haven't had the time to get our hands on the toaster, but thanks for the idea".

His leader groaned in irritation. He waved her off, "I'll take care of this, Max. Why don't you go do something you know how to do like, make more Maximum Disasters".

Max shot him the bird, when he realized it wasn't working. She stalked out of the room with her blood boiling.

-+-

Iggy managed to save the kitchen. It was almost clean, little crumbs and stains remained but it wasn't that bad. The flock was bored. They sat the table with sweat matted to their foreheads. It was a hot day at the E-house, and the flock didn't feel like flying to cool off.

"I'm booored", Gassy groaned.

"Let's fly, ya know to like cool off cause I'm bored too. Max"? Nudge looked to her leader expectantly. Max sighed and rolled her eyes, looking for Fang for guidance. He just shrugged.

"You won't be bored in a minute" Angel said mischievously. The flock's heads snapped towards her direction in surprise when Iggy burst through the door with something square in his hands.

"Tell me that's not more toast", Gassy groaned. Max playfully shoved him. "Nope", Iggy smiled proudly, "it a cake".

He set in the middle of the table. "There better not be a bomb in here", Max kept her distance, and so did everyone else when she said this. Iggy shook his, "it's bomb-free, dig in".

The cake was amazing. It was rectangular shape with white icing boarding a pool that was made out of Jell-0. A stick of gum was a diving board, several teddy grams were either wading in the pool on a gummy life saver or tanning on a gram cracker towel.

"Wow this is cool, Iggy". Gassy's eyes were bulging out. "Oh my Gosh, this is like really creative aww look at the people their bears. Nudge went for it.

"Dibs on the diving board"! Gassy reached forward.

Fang squeezed Iggy's shoulder, "pretty cool". They dug in ignoring the troubles that they had, each of them taking a piece.

They ate contently when Max stopped mid-chew. "I knew it". Iggy raised an eyebrow, "what"?

"There's a bomb in the cake, I can hear the tick-tick".

He only shook his head, "um, no not this time".

"Then, where"?

BOOM

"All right it worked", Gassy shot a fist in the air. Max's eyes narrowed to mere slits at the little pyro. Gassy rubbing his hands diabolically replied, "the toaster".

-+-

**Um I don't think I did as good as could of done on this. My heart wasn't really in it, so there ya go for all ya Iggy lovers.**

**Reviews, flames and whatnot I don't care. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
